Romeo and Cinderella
by saya.orchestra
Summary: Hinata sadar kalau dirinya sudah jauh jatuh ke dalam pesona si anak baru. Sasuke tahu dan mengakuinya bahwa iris lavender milik gadis itu sangat indah dan membuatnya penasaran untuk terus dan terus melihatnya.


**Romeo and Cinderella**

**.**

**.**

**Note : Fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu yang berjudul sama, Romeo and Cinderella by Len and Rin Kagamine.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dkk masih milik Masashi Kishimoto, ****saya ****cuma pinjam chara****-****nya aja ***nyegir*

**Romeo and Cinderella © Len and Rin Kagamine**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance****& angst**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata**

**Warning : OOC (banget), typo, AU, EYD hancur**** berkeping-keping(?)****, dan semua yg aneh ada dis****ini.**

**A/N : ****saya m****ohon maaf jika terdapat kesamaan baik cerita, alur, plot, atau apapun. Itu semua hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan****, maklum idenya pasaran XD**

**Summary : Hinata**** sadar kalau dirinya sudah jauh jatuh ke dalam pesona si anak baru. Sasuke tahu dan mengakuinya bahwa iris lavender milik gadis itu sangat indah dan membuatnya penasaran untuk terus dan terus melihatnya.**

**Enjoy it, minna-san ^_^**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hah~

Suara helaan napas terdengar dari seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan beriris lavender pucat pada bola matanya, Hyuuga Hinata. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela napas hari ini. Mulai dari pelajaran pertama hingga jam istirahat sekarang, saat makan siang. Bahkan tadi dia di tegur oleh guru Iruka karena ketahuan melamun pada saat pelajaran berlangsung. Tentu saja kelakuannya ini mengundang rasa bingung –penasaran dari sahabatnya.

Sebut saja Yamanaka Ino yang mendapat gelar The Queen of Gossip −Pastinya kalian semua tahu kenapa si cantik Yamanaka ini mendapatkan gelar tersebut− sudah gatal ingin bertanya (baca : introgasi) pada sahabatnya yang tampak frustasi tersebut. Tapi keinginannya dia tunda karena acara makan siang-nya yang belum selesai. Ino tidak mau mengambil resiko tenggorokannya tersumbat makanan dan membuatnya batuk-batuk dengan sangat tidak elit.

Tak hanya Ino sang ratu gossip, Haruno Sakura −ketua club karate cewek− pun penasaran dengan kelakuan salah satu sahabatnya hari ini. Menghela napas beberapa kali selama 5 menit dan tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru saat pelajaran berlangsung sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang Hinata yang notaben-nya adalah siswi teladan.

Dan sekarang yang membuat mereka benar-benar heran adalah Hinata sama sekali tidak menyentuh cinnamon roll yang merupakan makanan favoritnya. Benar-benar bukan Hinata sabahat mereka.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Ino yang mulai habis kesabarannya. Lupakan tentang 'batuk dengan sangat tidak elit' mulutnya sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa pada Hinata. Sudah cukup dia menahan diri hingga waktu makan siang.

"…"

Melihat Hinata yang tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya, membuat sebuah perempatan sukses muncul di dahi sang ratu gossip –ino.

Ino mengertakan gigi menahan kesal dan Sakura menyipitkan mata memandang curiga, sedangkan sang pembuat kebingungan(?) melihat keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

"What happen with you girl?!" Ucap Ino dengan nada suara yang naik satu oktaf.

"Hinata?" Panggil Sakura.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia menghela napas.

"I'm fine guys" Jawab Hinata dengan suara yang pelan.

"Are you kidding? You are not fine Hinata. Don't lie to we." Desak Ino.

Melihat Ino yang seakan-akan ingin meledak, Hinata akhirnya menyerah. "I'm jealous." Ucap Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Je-jealous?" Kata Sakura dan Ino bersamaan. Keduanya saling menatap bingung.

"Kau iri karena apa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Apa kalian tidak iri?" Tanya Hinata balik. Tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura dan Ino kembali saling menatap bingung, sebuah kerutan menghiasi dahi kedua gadis cantik itu.

"Kami harus iri pada siapa? Dan kenapa?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah yang polos.

Hinata kembali terdiam, pandangannya beralih keluar jendela. Penasaran dengan apa yang sahabatnya lihat, Ino dan Sakura juga ikut melihat keluar jendela. Disana, di lapangan basket sekolah ada seorang siswa berambut merah sedang mendrible bola basket.

"Itu Gaara kan" Pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan itu di ucapkan Ino.

"Sepertinya begitu." Kata Sakura.

"Lalu?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali memperhatikan siswa laki–laki tersebut. Tak mau pusing dengan pertanyaan–pertanyaan yang menghinggapi kepalanya, Ino memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang Sakura lakukan, kembali memperhatikan siswa yang diduga kuat(?) adalah Sabaku Gaara tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**Ino POV's**

Bayangkan, sudah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu sejak aku dan kedua sahabatku memperhatikan si rambut merah Gaara mendrible bola dan sebentar lagi bel tanda istirahat akan berbunyi kami masih saja memperhatikannya. Jujur saja ini sangat membosankan, tidak ada kejadian yang 'wah' yang harus di lihat tapi berhubung aku masih penasaran aku tetap memperhatikannya.

Aku memutar bola mataku, tak ada yang menariknya sama sekali. 'Membosankan' Gerutu ku dalam hati. Akhirnya aku lebih memilih menatap awan biru yang bergerak pelan dilangit dari pada memperhatikan Gaara.

Jujur saja walaupun Gaara itu tampan dan tipe seorang laki-laki yang bisa membuat wanita bertekuk lutut, tetap saja dia tidak menarik untuk ku. Dia terlalu cuek untuk ukuran cewek manja sepertiku dan yah, dia bukan tipeku. Aku lebih menyukai laki-laki yang selalu tersenyum hangat tetapi tidak tersenyum selebar Naruto baka –garis bawahi itu.

'Oh, ayolah dari pada memperhatikan sih panda merah itu lebih baik memperhatikan Sai ku' Inner ku. Tunggu, tadi aku bilang Sai ku, huh pasti wajahku memerah sekarang.

"Eh?! Itu Matsuri kan?"

Perkataan Sakura yang spontan menyadarkan ku dari lamunan. Aku bergegas melihat kearah lapangan dengan antusias. Disana, di lapangan basket Yakumo menghampiri Gaara dengan membawa sebotol minuman dan handuk. Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya mendrible bola dan tersenyum lembut saat melihat Yakumo datang. What? Gaara tersenyum? tersenyum lembut?.

Oh my... Seorang Gaara yang dingin dan cuek bisa tersenyum lembut? Dunia pasti sudah terbalik.

Aku mengucek mataku berharap kalau yang aku lihat itu salah atau hanya sebuah ilusi belaka, tapi tak ada yang berubah Gaara tetap tersenyum dan sekarang dia malah mengacak–acak rambut Yakumo. Ini aneh, benar-benar aneh. Dari gosip yang beredar dan info yang aku dapat dari GaaFaC –Gaara Fans Club− Gaara itu tidak pernah mau dekat-dekat dengan yang namanya cewek, terhadap fansgirl-nya saja dia double cuek dan dingin lalu sekarang dia malah tersenyum dan mengacak–acak rambut Yakumo. Benar-benar bukan Gaara yang ku kenal.

'Uhm...apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?'

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV's**

"Mereka pacaran sejak 3 hari yang lalu." Kata Hinata tiba-tiba sambil menoleh ke arah Ino dan Sakura.

"WHAT?" Teriak Ino heboh.

Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Suaramu kebesaran Ino, dan Sakura matamu membuat ku takut" Kata Hinata santai.

"Ka–kau tidak bercanda kan?" Kata Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura mulai ketularan gagapnya Hinata.

"Tidak ada untungnya aku melakukan itu Sakura." Kata Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu" Hening sejenak. "Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai Gaara dan kau cemburu melihat mereka pacaran, Hinata?" Selidik Ino yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Sejak kapan aku menyukai Gaara, Ino." Sahut Hinata sinis. "Aku hanya iri pada Yakumo, dia baru kelas 1 tapi sudah punya pacar. Sedangkan kita? Tetap jomblo meski sudah kelas 2 sma." Jelas Hinata.

Ino menghela napas panjang. "Kau benar Hinata."

"Kenyataan yang pahit." Sakura menundukan kepalanya. "Apa menurut kalian aku kurang menunjukan rasa suka ku pada Naruto?"

Ino melirik dan mengusap pelan bahu Sakura. "Naruto hanya kurang peka Forehead." Ino tersenyum lembut.

"Ya mungkin." Sakura tersenyum miris. "Kau sendiri bagaimana Piggy? Apa kau sudah berhasil mengutarakan perasaanmu kepada Sai?"

Ino menghentikan kegiatannya, menarik tangannya kembali dan bahunya melemas. "Mendekatinya saja aku tidak bisa Forehead. Apalagi untuk mengutarakan perasaan." Ino tersenyum miris. "Dia terlalu jauh untuk ku jangkau."

"Apa kita tidak menarik? Atau mungkin kita kurang cantik?" Tanya Hinata sambil melirik keluar jendela –lapangan basket.

"Mungkin" Lirih Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya**

Lima belas menit telah berlalu sejak bel masuk berbunyi. Semua kelas seharusnya sudah mulai melakukan aktivitas rutin mereka –belajar− tapi tidak dengan kelas Hinata. Guru Bahasa inggris bernama Hatake Kakashi yang terkenal santai, pintar, namun pemalas itu hingga saat ini belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Namun sepertinya bukan hanya sang guru saja yang belum tiba di kelas, si ratu gosip yang tidak suka terlambat pun belum menunjukan keberadaannya sama sekali.

Merasa aneh, sakura memutuskan bertanya pada Hinata "Kau melihat Ino, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura Sembari menoleh kebelakang –tempat duduk Hinata.

"Uhm… mungkin Ino di toilet." Jawab Hinata acuh.

Sakura hanya ber-oh ria dan kembali mengutak-atik ponsel flip miliknya yang berwarna pink seperti rambutnya sedangkan Hinata tampak serius membaca novel yang baru dibelinya kemarin.

Brak!

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras berhasil membuat Hinata, Sakura dan seluruh siswi di kelas 2B perempuan terkejut.

"Hosh… hosh"

"Bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan lebih pelan Yamanaka?" Sindir Karin dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Hah… A–ada sis–siswa baru di…di kelas sebelah." Ucap Ino terengah-engah.

"Lalu?" Tanya Karin sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya

"Dia tampan." Kata Ino setelah menstabilkan napasnya.

Hening.

Untuk sepersekian detik kelas 2B khusus perempuan itu seperti kuburan di tengah malam, sunyi sepi tak berpenghuni.

Lalu detik berikutnya, para siswi perempuan sudah berhamburan keluar kelas pergi ke kelas 2B laki-laki kecuali Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura yang masih tetap berada di posisinya masing-masing.

"Uhm…bagaimana kalau kita lihat?" Ino menggaruk pipinya, gugup. "Aku dengar dia sangat tampan loh."

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus." Sakura melirik Hinata. "Kau ikut Hinata?"

"Kalian saja, aku malas." Kata Hinata.

Ino memutar bola matanya "Come on girl" Kata Ino kemudian menarik tangan kanan Hinata. Hinata yang tangannya ditarik hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauan Ino.

Hal pertama yang mereka bertiga lihat saat keluar dari kelas adalah semua anak perempuan di kelas mereka telah membanjiri koridor kelas terutama di depan pintu dan wilayah sekitar(?) kelas 2B khusus laki-laki. Bahkan Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura harus berdesak-desakan dengan siswi yang lainnya agar bisa mendapatkan akses menuju jendela kelas 2B laki-laki untuk mengintip ke dalam ruang kelas.

Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang strategis untuk mengintip bukan berarti membuat Hinata bisa dengan mudah melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kelas. Tubuh Hinata termasuk ke dalam golongan tubuh yang mungil, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh Sakura dan Ino yang semampai itu. Setelah cukup lama bersusah payah untuk mengintip, akhirnya Hinata bisa melihat sosok yang menghebohkan tersebut.

Disana, di depan kelas berdiri seorang laki-laki berwajah sangat tampan sedang memperkenalkan diri. Tubuhnya tinggi atletis, rautnya wajah yang tegas, sorot mata yang tajam, dan gaya rambut yang tak biasa itu pasti membuatnya menjadi salah satu most wanted di sekolah. Tidak banyak ekpresi yang dia tunjukan hanya sebuah senyuman tipis sebagai awal dari perkenalan tapi itu sudah cukup membuat seluruh siswi yang mengintip nosebleed masal.

Hinata memfokuskan pandangannya pada siswa baru, diperhatikannya penampilan siswa tersebut dari atas ke bawah.

Dan ketika Hinata selesai memperhatikan siswa baru tersebut, hanya satu kata yang ada dibenaknya.

'Perfect'

To be continued...

**.**

**.**

**I think i'm ugly**

**And nobody wants to love me **

**Just like her i wanna be pretty**

**I wanna be pretty**

**Don't lie to my face tellin' me i'm pretty**

**2ne1 – Ugly**

**.**

**.**

Note :

Saya tahu dan sangat sadar-sesadarnya bahwa fict ini gaje bin aneh. Padahal fict ini sudah saya edit tapi tetap saja hasilnya aneh kayak gini. Gomen (_ _)

Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan untuk perbaikan fict ini selanjutnya. Flame? Tidak masalah, asal jangan terlalu pedas saja entar otak saya nggak sanggup buat menampungnya _

Last,

Mind to Review? Keep or Delete?


End file.
